The 58th Hunger Games
by Revolution Dauntless Hazel Jay
Summary: *Sorry if there are mistakes in the story! I wrote it over a long period of time and forgot a lot of things* When Penny volunteers as tribute, she doesn't know that her brother will be reaped... and there are no volunteers! Penny and her brother, Brian, must learn whether to fight for each other or against each other... and who will be the victor in the end.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

My eyes fluttered open, and immediately my heart sunk. I knew what day it was. It was Reaping Day. I rolled over in my bed and looked over at my sister, curled up in her covers. I smiled. At least she would get a few more hours of sleep. I wouldn't. Whenever I woke up on Reaping Day, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to bed. It was impossible.

I climbed out of my bed and quietly got dressed. I slowly opened the front door and slipped outside. It was morning, and a few people were outside, but not a lot. I went over to the electric fence. I listened to it and smiled gratefully. It wasn't turned on. I slipped under it and went into the forest. I grabbed my bow and arrow (which were hidden inside a large hole in a tree) and began my hunting day.

My name is Penny Alred. I have a brother, Brian, and a sister, Clair. We live in District 5, the district of Power. Our dad got electrocuted and died three years ago. It was hard on all of us, but soon we all just had to accept the fact that he was gone. We rarely talk about him anymore, but I know that we all still think of him. He was the best dad anyone could ever ask for. He would sing to us when we were afraid and would whisper secrets to us sometimes.

Now our mom took care of us. Well, sometimes she wasn't able to afford the food. We were one of the very few families in District 5 that didn't have a lot of money. When my mom wasn't able to buy food I'd go out into the forest and hunt. Sure, it was illegal, but without food we'd starve.

As soon as I had killed some deer I headed back home carefully, making sure nobody saw me with my game. Only a few people knew that I hunted; my family and my best friend, Aliese.

I got back home and laid the food on the table, and my mom immediately got up from her seat and began cooking it. I only hunted when I had to; or in this case, when we were close to starving to death. I waited a while just in case we did get money, but usually we never did and I had to go out and hunt for our lives.

Clair, who was eleven years old, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey," I said, hugging her back. "You're up early."

She only nodded. I knew why she was up early. The reaping. She wasn't old enough yet, but every year the reaping came she worried that either me or Brian would be picked. And next year she would have to worry about herself as well.

Brian, who was fourteen, walked over to me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about the reaping but was trying to hide it. I was worried, too, just like I was every year. Not for just my sake, but for Brian's. What if he was picked? Would anybody volunteer for him?

"So, you got food?" Brian asked.

I nodded my head and pointed to my mom, who was cooking the game I had gotten. I knew he was just talking to try and stop the awkwardness, but it only made it worse. He nodded and slowly walked over to help my mom with the food. We would normally eat it for supper, but whenever I had to get game on reaping day we always ate it at the beginning of the day. We did this because we knew that one of us might never eat at home again.

"Penny?" Clair said quietly.

"Yes?" I said, looking down at her.

"What if you get picked?" she asked, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

I embraced her in a hug as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and got onto my shirt. But I didn't care if my shirt got slightly wet.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. "There's only a few slips in there with my name in it. And Brian only has a few, too. It'll be okay. I promise. Alright?"

She sat back, escaping my hug, and wiped off her tears and nodded.

"Breakfast's ready," our mom said, and we walked over to the table where the food was placed. We all ate silently and slowly, hoping that time would slow down as well. But it didn't. Soon we had all finished and it was getting later into the day. My mom took Brian back to his room and got him dressed up in his best clothes for the reaping. Then she came out of Brian's room with Brian. I looked at Brian in his nice shirt, his black hair combed over to one side of his head.

"Penny," my mom said. "Your turn."

I got up from my seat and walked over to my mom. She handed me a dress with dull red flowers on it. The dress she had worn on her wedding. I looked over at her.

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Positive," she said. "Wear it."

"Thank you," I said, and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly. My mom then combed out my long brown hair and put it into a braid down my back. Then she went out and helped my sister get dressed. Even though Clair wasn't going to the games, she still had to dress up. A few minutes later Clair slowly walked out of her room in a pretty little dress with a bow in her blonde hair. Even though Brian, Clair and I were all related we looked nothing alike.

We were all quiet for a moment.

"We all better be heading to the square," my mom said, breaking the silence. Everybody nodded but nobody moved. Then my mom slowly moved toward the front door and we followed her. She was just as scared as the rest of us. We walked over to the square where all the other kids were. Before I got into line I knelt down on one knee and looked at Clair.

"It's gonna be fine," I reassured her. "I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Alright, now go with mom and me and Brian will be back before you know it," I said.

Clair nodded again, gave me a hug, then went with Mom. I got into the line of kids. We all went down the line, and soon I was in front of a desk. I stuck out my finger and a Peacekeeper took my blood from my index finger. Then I moved down the line and got into my age group; thirteen. My name had only been in the reaping bowl twice, Brian's had been in there thrice.

After every kid was in their proper age group and everything was quiet, a lady, Priscilla Lirus, walked up to the microphone and began speaking. I looked over at Brian, who was standing in the 14 year old group. He looked over at me and smiled slightly. I smiled back. It was all we could do. It was the only thing that could slightly calm my nerves. But not all of them.

"And now, a message from the Capitol!" Priscilla said.

And the video they played every year came up on the screen. The video about how District 13 had been destroyed in the war, and the districts of Panem had to offer up in tribute one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 each year to participate in the annual Hunger Games.

After the video ended, Priscilla walked over to the girl's reaping bowl. The girls were always reaped first. Priscilla reached her hand into the reaping bowl and pulled a piece of paper out. She unfolded it and walked back over to the microphone. I gulped and listened. Priscilla read a different name, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't me.

Suddenly, I realized what exactly she had said. She had said Aliese. My best friend. I looked around for Aliese. The crowd of kids parted and Aliese was slowly walked toward the stage.

"Aliese," I whispered. _She's going! _I thought. _My best friend is going to the games!_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Horror

And without thinking about Clair or my family or anything else, I dashed out of the crowd. I shouted in a voice I had never heard myself use before.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. I suddenly blinked, realizing what I had just said. There was no going back now. Aliese turned toward me, her eyes huge.

"Don't, Penny," she said. "I was picked."

"And I... I volunteer for you," I said, walking up to where she was.

"Come on up here," Priscilla said, motioning toward me. I gulped and walked up the steps. I could hear Aliese start to run after me, but Peacekeepers held her back. I walked up onto the stage and next to Priscilla.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Penny Alred," I said, staring at Clair way back behind the crowd of kids. She was staring at me. Her eyes were full of tears. But there was something else in them. Hate.

"Wonderful," Priscilla said. "Now, onto the boys."

She went to the boy's reaping bowl and pulled out a slip of paper, then walked back over to the microphone.

"Brian Alred," she spoke into the microphone.

I just about fainted. My heart fell and a million thoughts entered my brain. I felt like I was going to hurl. My brother was going into the games with me.

Brian slowly walked forward and up the steps and onto the stage. He stared at me, and for once I couldn't read the expression on his face. Priscilla looked at us. She could tell by both of our last names that we were somehow related. But she still smiled goofily as if nothing was wrong.

"Go ahead and shake hands," she said to us.

Brian and I slowly walked over to each other and shook hands. But as my hand reached out for his I didn't shake his hand. I embraced him in a hug. I slowly pulled away from him, trying my best not to cry. I looked back behind the crowd of kids at Clair. She was already in tears and my mom was holding her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Priscilla said. "Our tributes!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Goodbyes

After that we were taken into a building. Brian and I were separated and put into different rooms. After a few minutes, the door opened and Aniese walked in. She embraced me in a hug immediately, tears staining her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But now you have to fight Brian."

"Maybe," I said. "I don't know what I'll have to do in the Arena."

Aniese pulled away from me.

"I've got something for you," she said. She handed me a gold bracelet that had my name on it. I looked at her.

"Where do you get this?" I asked. I knew it must have cost a fortune to get a bracelet with engraving.

"I got it a while back," Aniese said. "Since we are best friends. I wear it every reaping day. It's sort of like a good luck charm for you, since your name is on it. You know, so that you don't get picked. Guess it didn't work today. But anyway, I want you to have it."

"Thank you," I said, putting it around my wrist then hugged Aniese again.

"If your family runs out of food my family will help them out," Aniese said. "I promise."

And after she said that the Peacekeepers came in and dragged her away. A few minutes later my mom and Clair walked in. Clair ran over to me and hugged me, but I could tell by her stiffness that she was mad. She pulled away from me and looked at me. And I could tell she was going to say it.

"You promise," she said. "You promised everything would be okay."

"I know," I said. "And things will be. One of us will come home and you'll get used to it. Just like... when Dad died."

Clair looked up at me.

"You have to_ swear _this time that one of you will win," she said. "One of you _has _to come home."

"I swear," I said.

And then Clair burst into tears and hugged me tightly. She was no longer mad. She was sad. I hugged her hard too.

"Clair," I whispered. "You have to let go. We don't have long."

She sniffled and pulled away from me. I kissed her forehead then looked up at Mom.

"Take care of Clair," I said to her. "Aliese said that if you didn't have enough food she'd have some to spare. Okay?"

Mom nodded slightly, and I embraced her in a hug. The door suddenly opened and Mom and Clair were taken out, leaving me alone. I looked down at the bracelet Aniese had given me. "Penny", it read. I looked at the other side of it. It read "District 5". I swore to myself that I would wear it all the time. I would wear it when I ate, when I slept, when I would be fighting in the games, and when I died in the games.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Chariots

Priscilla, Brian and I boarded the train. It zoomed quickly on the track, so fast that I could barely even feel it moving. A man suddenly walked in and I recognized him at once. He had been the victor six years ago. Caleb Moring. He would be our mentor.

"So, you're the kids this year," he said, sitting down in front of us. "I take it you're related."

"We're brother and sister," I mumbled.

Caleb nodded, trying to look like he didn't care but I could tell that he was surprised that a brother and sister were going up against each other. That had never happened in the games... until now. I suddenly began to regret volunteering for Aniese, but then stopped myself. That would mean that Aniese would have to go up against Brian, and I knew she wouldn't be able to do that. She and Brian had been dating for a while, and if I hadn't volunteered she would be in the arena with Brian. That would be worse than me and Brian going up against each other.

"Do any of you know how to fight?" Caleb asked.

"I don't really know how to fight," I began. "But I know how to use a bow."

Caleb nodded, then looked at Brian.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I sort of know how to use a knife," Brian said.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Caleb said, sitting back.

Once we had reached our destination, the Capitol, we walked out of the train and into a studio, and I immediately knew what came next. The stylists would work on me. I was stripped down and laid down. Some stylists came in, combed out my hair, shaved me, and plucked my eyebrows. After that I was left alone for a few moments. Then a man walked in. He looked me over and then nodded slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said. "At the reaping."

"Thanks," I said, knowing he was talking about Brian and me.

We were silent for a moment.

"My name is Liam, by the way," the stylist said.

"I'm Penny," I said.

We were silent again for a moment.

"So, what am I going to be dressed up in?" I asked.

Liam smiled.

"I think you'll like it," he said.

The Panem Anthem started playing. Me and Brian stood in our chariots, waiting. Liam pressed a button on each of our costumes and I smiled as it came to life.

"Alright, remember now," Liam said. "Smile, maybe wave a little. But look alive out there, alright?"

We both nodded our heads and looked forward. The kids from District 1's chariot rolled forward, then 2, 3, 4, and then ours. We went out into the open and the crowd cheered at our costumes. I smiled and waved, as did Brian.

Our costumes were magnificent. Electricity was surrounding me, and I could hear the buzzing and zaps from it. My outfit surrounding the electricity was all black. My hair was curled and bouncy, and for a moment everything stood still as the people stared at me and cheered.

As soon as the Panem Anthem stopped and our chariots had stopped as well, we all stared up at President Snow, who began his speech that he said every year.

After the speech our chariots were rolled into a room where Liam, Caleb, and Priscilla were. Liam walked over to me and Brian and turned off our electricity, then helped us down.

"You did wonderful," Liam said. "You looked great."

I smiled. I didn't know what to say.

"We better be heading up to District 5's floor," Caleb said to me and Brian. He led us away from Liam and to an elevator. We went up five levels to our floor, and then Priscilla showed us to our rooms. Brent was across the hall from me, but I didn't want to see him. Every time I looked at him my heart sunk, knowing that he might be dead in the next few days. Knowing that _**I**_ might be dead in the next few days.

I crawled into my bed and shut my eyes. The sheets were soft and comfortable, and I fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Training and Interviews

I awoke to Priscilla. She shook me a little and I woke right up. She smiled at me.

"Time to get up," she said. "Training starts today."

I nodded groggily and Priscilla left. I moaned and got out of bed. I hated it when people woke me up. I saw that a new pair of clothes had been laid at the foot of my bed. I showered and got into the new clothes. The pants were black and the shirt was black with red sleeves and the number 5 on the front and back of it. I put my hair in a braid so that it wouldn't bother me during training.

After everybody ate breakfast, Caleb walked Brian and me down to the training center and then left us. The Training Instructor gave us a few simple guidelines and then we were set free around the training center. I looked over at Brian and he looked at me.

"Where are you going to go first?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "I'll probably go and practice with some knives."

"I'll go and try tying some knots," Brian said. So he felt that way just like I did. We both didn't want to be together, because we both felt that the more we saw of each other the more attached we would get. I just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't come down to the two of us at the end of the games.

I walked over to the knife throwing station and picked up a few knives. The targets lit up and I threw knives at them. The knife usually flew past the targets, but sometimes I hit them in the leg (I was supposed to hit them dead in the center of their chest).

After the first day of training it was supper. After supper I went to bed.

The next day was another day of training. I tried the knives again, and did a little bit better. I didn't want to show my archery in front of the other tributes, though. It was best they didn't know my strength.

I looked over to see what Brian was doing and my eyes grew slightly bigger. He threw a spear and it hit the target straight in the center of his chest. A bull's-eye. And I couldn't believe it. He had never thrown a spear in his life! Anger boiled inside of me, and I didn't know what. I looked over at the bow and arrow and desperately wanted to show my skills, but I held myself back. I looked away from Brian and resumed my knife throwing.

After that day of training we went to supper again and then bed.

The next day was the Private Lessons. When it was my turn, I went through the gate and into the room. I picked up the bow and arrow and looked behind me. The Gamemaker and a few other people were above me, watching me. I put the arrow on the bow and pulled back. The bowstring brushed against my cheek and I aimed the arrow at the target. I let go of the bowstring and the arrow flew forward and hit the target in the center. I looked back over at the Gamemaker and he was nodding slightly. I took out another arrow and shot at the target again. Another bull's-eye. I kept on shooting until all my arrows were gone and I had gotten complete bull's eyes. Then I was excused and left.

That night I waited on the couch and stared at the television. The District's Training Scores were being gone through. Districts 1 and 2 both got a 10, as usual. The girl from 3 got a 7 and the boy got an 8. The tributes from 4 each got a 9. Then District 5 came up. Brian's face appeared on the screen and the number came up next to his face. It read 9. I looked over at him and smiled, something I hadn't done in ages.

"Good job, Brian," I said. "What'd you do?"

"I threw some spears," he said.

My smile disappeared. The spears. The question entered my mind again; how had he been so good at throwing those spears? I pushed the question away as my face appeared on the screen. I gulped and waited. A number flashed beside my face and my eyes grew large. An 11. My mouth dropped open. I closed it and looked over at Brian. He was smiling slightly.

"What'd you do that was so good?" he asked.

"I shot some arrows," I said.

Brian smiled. He knew that I hunted when I needed to and that I was good with arrows. I smiled back. After that we ate supper and went back to bed.

A few days later I realized something. Today was the last day before I went into the games with Brian. Which meant that tonight was the interviews. Caleb walked into my room and tried coaching me on how to speak, but he didn't have to try that hard. I had always been one that was relaxed when speaking in front of people. I always had been, for some reason.

After a few hours after the coaching, I was sent back to Liam. He slipped a dress over me. It went down to just above my knees and was all silver with sparkles at the very top of it. It was sleeveless and had waves of silver at the bottom of it. Next he helped me into my shoes. They were sandals that were sparkly and silver. Next he put in earrings that were silver lightning bolts. Then he did my hair. He cut it so that it was just above my shoulders and then he straightened it out. He pulled my bangs over to the left side of my face. After that he did the final touch; makeup. Then he let me look in a mirror and I gasped. I looked beautiful. I was in a simple dress, but it looked nice.

"Thank you," I breathed.

Liam smiled.

"You better get out there now and get in line," he said. "The interview will happen any minute."

I nodded and Liam helped me outside. I went into the room behind the interview room, where all the other tributes stood. I got into line, and I suddenly felt someone run into me from behind. I turned around. Brian. I looked him up and down. All in all he looked pretty good.

"Hey," I said, not wanting to speak at all.

"Hey," Brian said. I was glad that was all he said. I turned back around and looked at the TV Monitor hanging from the ceiling. Caesar Flickerman, the one who would interview us, walked onto stage. He introduced the District 1 girl who's name was Rosemary. After he interviewed her the District 1 boy came out. His name was Mitus. Then he interviewed the District 2 girl and boy who's names were Lexie and Lenny. Then he interviewed the District 3 and District 4 tributes. And then it was my turn. I went up stairs and walked out onto stage.

Caesar Flickerman told me to take a seat and I did. He asked me a few questions and I answered them easily.

"Penny," Caesar said, taking me hand. "We all know Brian is related to you somehow. Who is he?"

"He's... my brother," I said, nervousness suddenly entering.

Caesar gave me a look of sadness. He knew what that meant. One of us would die, if not both of us, which meant that my family would probably loose two of us.

"And what went through your head when he was reaped?" Caesar said.

"Panic," I said, and the crowd slightly chuckled. "But mostly I was thinking one thing; he's going to win this thing. He has to."

"And why's that?" Caesar asked.

"Because without him we won't survive," I said. "Our dad died a few years ago, so Brian's the only man left in the house. Without him, how will we survive?"

Caesar nodded and patted my hand. The buzzer sounded, signaling that my time was up. Caesar stood to my feet and I rose up with him.

"I wish the best of luck to you and your brother," Caesar said. "Ladies and gentlemen, Penny Alred!"

The crowd cheered and I was escorted down some stairs into a waiting room that had a TV. I looked up at the TV as Brian went onto the stage and sat down beside Caesar.

"So, Brian, we all know now that you will be competing against your sister," Caesar said.

"Not against her," Brian interrupted. "I won't fight her. I won't kill her."

"Oh?" Caesar said. "So you plan on teaming up with her?"

"Only if she wants to," Brian said. "Of course, I don't want it to come down to the two of us, so I'm not sure what will happen. All I know is that she's got to win."

"And why is that?" Caesar asked.

"Because she cares for all of us," Brian said. "Without her we'll all die."

I knew what that meant. I hunted. Without me hunting, they'd all starve unless one of them learned how to. If Brian died, that would only leave Clair and Mom to hunt. Mom would definitely not make it out to the woods, and Clair was way too young.

Caesar and Brian talked some more about the Games, the Reaping, etc. The buzzer sounded, and Caesar thanked Brian and he headed off stage.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Anger

"Brian!" I exclaimed, anger exploding in me.

"What?!" he said, clearly not understanding why I was angry at him.

"I can't win!" I shouted. "You have to! You're going to make it home! Not me!"

"You have to!" he shouted at me. "You heard what I said! Without you Clair and Mom will die!"

"But... I..." I stuttered, not having a comeback.

"Alright, you two," Caleb said. "That's enough. Let's watch the other interviews."

And so we did. We watched the screen as the other Districts did their interviews. I really didn't pay attention to any of them, though. I was still thinking about Brian. He was the one that had to win, of course. But would he?


	7. Chapter 7 - The Bloodbath

I was led down a hall and into a room by Peacekeepers. They shut the door behind me. I walked up to Liam and he hugged me. We were silent for a few minutes. Then I heard a lady's voice up above say "30 seconds". I pulled away from Liam and gulped. I shivered from fright.

"Wear your bracelet," Liam said. "At all times. Maybe it will give you strength."

"I will," I said.

"20 seconds," the lady's voice said.

"I have to go," I whispered.

"You'll be okay," Liam said.

I nodded and hugged Liam one last time.

"10 seconds," the lady's voice said.

I pulled away from him again and started walking toward the tube. I walked into it, and just as ten seconds was up the tube closed, encasing me. I whirled around and faced Liam. I gulped, my heart beating fast. Liam smiled slightly. And that was the last thing I saw before the plate I was standing on in the tube started to raise up. I put my head up as the metal plate pushed me upward. A cool breeze blew my now short hair back. My pedestal stopped moving and I looked around, my eyes finally adjusting. In front of me was the cornucopia, stacked with weapons of all kinds. Next to my pedestal was (I think) the District 2 girl. She looked over at me and smiled deviously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 58th Annual Hunger Games begin!" the voice of the gamemaker boomed all around us.

I looked at the Cornucopia and saw 60 seconds begin to count down. One minute. One minute to form a plan and decide what to do. I looked at the cornucopia and saw my greatest weapon. A bow and arrows. I had to get to that...

I looked to my right and saw the woods. My eyes skimmed along the woods. And then I saw him. On his pedestal. Looking at me. Brian. He smiled slightly at me. I smiled slightly back. This might be the last time I saw him and he saw me, as much as I hated to think it. I want my last image of him to be smiling.

30 seconds. I turned my head back to the cornucopia and resumed position. I got read to run.

20 seconds. I looked over at Brian once more. He wasn't in a running position, which probably meant that he wasn't going to go for the Cornucopia. After all, I didn't see any spears. What use was anything else to him? But, then again, he might be trying to fool everybody into thinking he's not going to go when he really was...

10 seconds. I drew my eyes away from Brian and got ready. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... I gulped and kept my eyes on the bow and arrows. 3... 2... 1... and it happened all so fast. All the tributes dashed off their pedestals, most of them heading toward the cornucopia. I wasn't a fast runner, sadly, so I didn't get there too fast. All around me, tributes were killing other tributes. I ran as fast as I could and reached for my bow and arrows. Just as I did, the District 3 boy wielded a sword at me. I quickly ducked and kicked him in the stomach with my knee, making him fall to the ground. I quickly grabbed my bow and swung the quiver of arrows onto my back. I drew an arrow and put it on my bow, just in case I had to shoot fast. I ran fast and far away from the cornucopia. I had gotten what I wanted. My bow and arrows. I dashed into the forest and immediately formed a plan. I swung my bow over my shoulder and put the arrow back in it's quiver and then started climbing the first tree I saw. I climbed pretty high up, and then took out an arrow and my bow. I put the arrow on my bow and then looked out at the cornucopia to the bloodbath. I knelt on the large tree branch that I was on and brought the bowstring back. I aimed for the District 1 boy and fired. My arrow flew from the tree I was in and struck him in the chest. He immediately fell down dead.

I shakily drew another arrow and aimed for the District 1 girl. I let go of the bowstring and my arrow flew through the air and into her head. She fell to the ground dead. I drew another arrow, put it on my bow, and fired at the District 2 boy. It went through his neck and he fell to the ground dead. I drew another arrow and aimed for the District 2 girl. But she had seen what I had been doing and had figured out my plan. She quickly ducked into the cornucopia for cover.

So I changed my position and looked around for the District 3 boy, but found that he was already dead on the ground, a knife in his back. I aimed for the District 3 girl, but found that she was already dead too. I aimed for the District 4 girl, since she was the first Career I could find, and let my arrow fly. It hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground dead. I looked around for the District 4 boy, but couldn't find him anywhere.

I counted how many arrows I had left, and I only had 5. I climbed down from the tree and started running. I knew that the District 2 girl had seen me and knew where I was, and would be coming after me soon. I dashed through the forest, not sure exactly where I was going.

Once I had run far enough, I climbed up a tree and stayed there quietly, hoping that no one would find me. Hoping that no one would kill me. But mostly hoping that no one had killed Brian.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Deaths

I started to fall asleep, but the boom of a cannon woke me up. There was another boom, then another. I counted each boom. There were 14. 14 dead. 14 kids who would never return home to their families. I gulped and hoped with all my heart that one of those 14 wasn't Brian.

Night came at last. No one had been killed in the meantime inbetween the bloodbath and night. The Panem Anthem played and the dead tribute's faces appeared in the sky. It showed the District 1 tributes and the District 2 boy that I had killed, than both District 3 tributes, then the District 4 girl. I held my breath and waited for my brother's face to appear in the sky, but it didn't. It passed on to the District 6 boy and I breathed a sigh of relief. Brian was still alive. Both of the tributes from 7 were dead, the girl from 9, the boy from 10, and both from 12. There were 10 of us left.

I laid back in my tree as the Panem Anthem ended and closed my eyes, hoping that Brian would be safe during the night.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Careers

I awoke to the sound of a gasp. My eyes fluttered open and I looked down, sure that the Careers had found me. And sure enough, below me were the Careers (well, what was left of the Careers, anyway). The District 2 girl and District 4 boy stood below me. But they weren't looking at me. And then I realized that below me was the District 6 girl.

"P-P-P-Please," she stuttered. "D-D-D-Don't kill me."

"Aww," the District 2 girl said. "Carson, should we let her live?"

The District 6 girl looked up at the District 4 boy, who's name was apparently Carson, pleadingly.

"Well..." Carson said, stretching out that one word. "Nah."

And with that, Carson swung his sword at the girl's throat. She gasped, and then collapsed to the ground. A cannon sounded, signaling her death, and her face appeared in the sky. The careers laughed and started to walk away.

"Now all we've gotta do is find that little brat that killed our friends," the District 2 girl said. "And I'll be happy."

I gulped and laid still on my branch, praying that they didn't find me.

"Don't worry, Melissa," Carson said. "We'll find her and you'll get to have your fun."

Fun? I stood completely still now, not even allowing myself to blink or breathe. I stayed there, hoping that they didn't look up. And then- they started to walk away. Once I couldn't hear their voices I let out my breath and sighed in relief. I was alive for another day.

A cannon suddenly sounded, and I quickly looked up to the sky. _Please don't be Brian, please don't be Brian, please don't- _a picture appeared. It was a boy. From District 11. Not 5. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to find Brian if he was going to be safe. I had to. I climbed down from my tree and started walking in the opposite direction of the Careers. I didn't even know where Brian was. I racked my brain and tried to think if I saw him during the Bloodbath or if I saw him head towards a certain point in the woods.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Alliance

I walked around, quietly calling for Brian. It was a stupid idea, and I knew it. If I called out, then of course the careers would hear me and come for me. But I was determined to find Brian. He had to win, no matter what.

"Brian?" I whisper-shouted. "Brian? You there?"

I heard something in the bushes and quickly drew and arrow. I aimed it at where the sound had come from and prepared to shoot.

"Penny?"

I lowered my bo and ran into the bushes.

"Brian!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"What are you doing?" he said. "Trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry! I just... I wanted to find you before..." I said, not finishing my sentence.

"Before somebody killed me," Brian finished.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Do you think... we could become allies?"

"Sure," Brian said. "But... I just don't want it to come down to the two of us, if you know what I mean."

I thought his sentence through. The two of us being the last ones standing. We wouldn't kill each other, that was for sure. We would have to kill ourselves. If it so happened that me and Brian were the last ones, I would just take out my arrow and stab myself. Brian had to win. I don't think I could live with myself if he died and I won.

"Okay... I guess," I said, knowing that once Brian made up his mind there was no going back to it.

So me and Brian became allies. We heard multiple cannons that day, and soon there were only 4 of us left; the District 2 girl, the District 4 boy, and me and Brian.

"Brian?" I whispered that night. "The careers are the only other ones alive besides me and you. What happens if they win?"

"Don't say that," Brian said. "You're gonna win this thing, alright?"

_No, you are, _I thought.

"But... Penny?" Brian said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I... I think it's getting too close to the end," Brian said. "But I want you to win. But I don't want it to come down to the two of us."

"I don't either," I said. "How... how about I just... go now? But if we hear each other calling for help, we help. Does that... sound like a good plan?"

"I guess," Brian said.

We just stood there. I didn't want to leave Brian alone. He could be killed! And Brian didn't want to leave me alone, because I could be killed. But if we stayed together, we'd probably end up being the last two, and neither of us wanted that.

"I... I'm going to go now," I said. "Goodbye, Brian."

"Bye, Penny," Brian said.

I turned around and walked away from Brian, my brother. He had to win. He had to...


	11. Chapter 11 - The Attack

I was pretty far from Brian. I had walked a long ways and I was already worrying about him. Everytime I heard a bird chirping or some sort of noise I thought it was a boom of a cannon and looked at the sky to see if Brian's face was there. But there was no boom; not once. I sighed, just wishing that the games would end and Brian would win.

I heard a noise in the bushes and whirled my head around. I reached up to my back where my quiver was to grab and arrow but the knife flew at me faster. I ducked and it sliced my cheek. I collapsed to the ground and tried to get up, but the District 2 girl was faster. She pinned me to the ground with ease.

"Hello, Penny," she said.

I struggled under her weight but couldn't escape.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," she said, pulling out a knife. "You killed nearly all the careers. You killed the boy from my District, even. And for that, I'm going to kill you."

I kept on struggling, but I didn't know why. I needed to die in order for Brian to win. But there was something in me that didn't want Brian to end up fighting against 2 careers. If I were to kill one of them, then Brian could win. But 2 against 1 were never good odds.

"Brian!" I screamed. "Brian!"

"Your precious brother Brian can't help you now, I'm afraid," the District 2 girl said. "Carson is already hunting him. Brian's probably laying on the ground bleeding to death right now."

"BRIAN!" I screamed, hoping and praying that her words weren't true. "BRIAN!"

"Oh, look at how pathetic you are," she said. "Calling for your big brother to help you. How sweet. Unfortunately, I don't like sweetness."

She lifted up her knife and grinned.

"This is gonna be fun," she said. "Where to start? Hmm... I think I'll start with your hands. Those hands that fired the arrow into the hearts of the Careers."

I struggled against her weight and tried to pull away from her, but couldn't.

"Brian!" I shouted again.

"He's not coming for you, Penny," the District 2 girl said. "Nobody is."

She lifted up her foot (which had been keeping down my hand) and quickly grabbed it. She smiled and cut off my thumb. I gasped in pain. She smiled again and started cutting off all my fingers. I tried to fight back tears, but one escaped. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. She cut off my hand next, then decided to do something different.

"You can't use a bow with one hand," she said, smiling. "So I'm not even going to bother with your other hand. Instead I'm going to work on your face."

I really struggled then. She was going to kill me as slowly and painfully as possible, and that was not how I imagined my death. I imagined dying for Brian with an arrow in my heart, not with a knife cutting every part of my body until I bled to death.

She started to dig the knife into my cheek and that time I did scream.

"Oh, I love this moment," she said, grinning evilly. "The moment where you can't do anything but scream. It's the best feeling ever."

She dug deeper into my cheek and I felt warm blood ooze out. The knife suddenly dropped to the ground and she was flung forward. She landed against a tree and was knocked out. I looked dizzily up at a boy.

"Penny," he whispered. "What has she done?"

Brian. He had come for me.

"Brian?" I whispered.

I was losing blood fast, and everything was starting to get blurry. I saw him reach down to the ground for the knife. He threw it at the District 2 girl and it lodged in her back. He picked me up and started to run.

"Melissa!" I heard Carson screaming from behind me. "Melissa!"

A cannon boomed and I saw the District 2 girl's face appear in the sky. Brian ducked into a cave and laid me down.

"I'll be right back," he said. "If Carson finds you, call for me. I'll only be a minute."

Everything was blurry and I felt blood everywhere. Brian left, but soon came back. He took off his shirt and wrapped my bleeding arm in it.

"You'll be okay," he whispered. "You'll be okay."

And then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Conversation

My eyes opened slowly. I heard rain pouring down and beside me was Brian.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He quickly looked over at me and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're alive," he breathed.

"I think so," I said. "What happened?"

"I thought you'd died," Brian said, not really answering my question. "You were bleeding so much and I didn't think that my shirt would stop it..."

I looked down at my arm where his shirt was wrapped tightly around it. His shirt was stained with my blood and my arm hurt like heck.

"Thank you," I said. "For stopping the bleeding."

"If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened in the first place," Brian said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"If I didn't tell you to leave then she wouldn't have attacked you," he said.

"I decided to leave, Brian," I said. "I was already thinking I had to leave when you suggested it."

We were quiet for a moment.

"So... we're the only ones left besides the boy from 1? I think his name was Carson," I said.

"Yeah," Brian said.

I knew what he was thinking, and I was too. Neither of us wanted to say it, but we both knew that once Carson died then one of us was going to be a victor. He thought it was going to be me, and I thought it was going to be him.

"They're going to be pushing us together at some point," I said. "The Gamemakers, I mean. This game is ending, and I'm pretty sure it's ending today."

"Yes, by the end of today you'll be in the hovercraft and headin' home," Brian said.

"I'm not going to win, Brian," I said, exasperated by the way he kept on saying I was going to win. "You're going home. I'm going to make sure you are."

"What if I just kill myself now? Then you'd have to win," Brian said.

"No," I said. "If you kill yourself now then I'll kill myself on purpose and Carson will win."

"You wouldn't do that," Brian said. "You wouldn't leave Clair alone like that."

Clair. I didn't realized how much I'd missed her until Brian mentioned her name. A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly swiped it away with the hand that I still had.

"Brian?" I said. "You don't honestly think that I could win with one hand, do you? Without my bow I have nothing."

"You can win," Brian said. "You _will _win."

"No, I _won't_," I said. "You'll go home, you'll be the big brother Clair needs. You'll learn how to take care of them."

"You're going home, Penny!" Brian shouted. "Clair needs you! Mom needs you!"

"Yeah? Well _I_ need _you_!" I shouted at him.

He fell silent. He looked down at the ground and I turned my head away from him. There was no way we could convince each other. But one thing was for sure: One of us was going to die. And I oh so hoped that it would be me.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Final Fight

The rain stopped pouring and the sun started shining.

"We should probably head toward the Cornucopia," Brian said, finally breaking the silence. "Carson will be there, and I'm sure you want these games to end as much as I do."

I nodded. Brian helped me to my feet and then he carried me out of the cave.

"Brian?" I asked as he carried me through the forest.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How did you throw the spear so far in the training center?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "Honestly. I just threw it and it hit the center of the target."

"Guess you're a fast learner," I said, smiling. He smiled back. I was happy that I could see his smile once more before I died.

We reached the Cornucopia pretty fast. Brian set me down on my feet. When he carried me it wasn't like I couldn't walk, but I guess he wanted me to save my energy just in case. Beside the Cornucopia was Carson, who was swinging his sword right and left. Brian stepped forward, spear in hand. _Why didn't I notice that spear before? _I wondered. _Guess I was too busy bleeding to death._

"So, this is it," Carson said, stepping toward Brian.

"Yup," Brian said. "This is where you and I die."

"I'm afraid you're wrong when you say that I will die," Carson said. "You and your little sister are going to be the ones."

Brian threw his spear at Carson but Carson moved out of the way just in time. The spear whizzed past him. Carson charged at Brian with his sword. Brian ducked as Carson swung it as Brian's head.

"You're gonna die," Carson said, swinging his sword again.

Brian ran to his spear which had landed in the grass and picked it up. Carson swung his sword again and Brian blocked it with his spear. And what was I doing the whole time? Staring at them, wondering what I could do. But that was the thing: There was nothing I could do. I couldn't shoot an arrow with one hand. But I did still have the arrow itself...

"I wish Melissa had finished off your sister while she had the chance," Carson said. "Then again, it is nice to see that blood stain on her cheek."

I put my hand to my cheek and I felt dried blood from where Melissa had cut it. Carson swung his leg upward and hit Brian in the stomach. Brian collapsed to the ground and I could see that the wind was knocked out of him. And that was when Carson saw his chance. He raised the sword above Brian's chest and brought it down.

"NO!" I screamed, dashing for Brian.

The sword went through his chest and he gasped.

"BRIAN!" I screamed.

I took out an arrow from the quiver that was still on my back and jumped onto Carson. I raised the arrow above my head and then brought it down on Carson's back. It when straight through his back and I could see the tip sticking out of his stomach, having gone all the way through. Carson moaned and collapsed to the ground next to Brian. A cannon boomed. I quickly got off his back and knelt beside Brian, who was gasping for breath.

"Brian! Stay with me, stay with me!" I gasped.

"It's okay, Penny," Brian said. "I told you you'd win."

A tear slid down my cheek.

"But you can't die," I whispered. "You have to stay alive."

"You won, Penny," Brian said. "You're going back to Mom and Clair and Aniese."

He reached for his wrist and took off a bracelet that was on it.

"Here," he said, put the bracelet in my hand. I looked at the bracelet. I was gold, just like mine, and it had his name on it. On one side it said Brian and on the other side it said District 5. It matched mine, except for the name.

"Where'd you get this?" I whispered.

"Aniese gave it to me," he said.

"It matches mine," I said, choking back a sob.

"Yeah, it does," Brian said, smiling slightly.

I laid the bracelet on the ground and held Brian's hand. He smiled and his eyes started to close.

"Penny?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I said, more tears pouring out.

"Live for me," he said. "Live for dad and live for me."

"I will," I said, sniffling. "I promise.

And with that the cannon boomed. A hovercraft started to come downward and I clung onto Brian. They wouldn't take him away from me. The hovercraft landed and Peacekeepers came out of it. They grabbed me gently by my shoulder and started to pull me away from Brian.

"No!" I shouted collapsing next to Brian. "NO!"

The Peacekeepers had to be rough to get me away. They yanked me away and dragged me to the hovercraft.

"NO! BRIAN! NO!" I screamed, trying to reach him.

I was dragged to a table and the last thing I saw before they sedated me was a man wearing a mask coming toward me with a needle.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Victor

"Now, Penny," Caesar Flickerman said. "We know that you must miss Brian terribly. What was it like when you saw him lying on the ground?"

"I... I felt like I'd died instead of him," I said, trying to force back the tears that were trying to come out. "When Carson swung that sword at Brian, all that went through my head was panic. And I... I just... I don't know."

"It's alright," Caesar said, patting my hand. "This must be very hard for you."

I sniffled and nodded. Caesar nodded, sensing that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"What was it like when you lost your arm?" he asked.

"Well, it hurt," I said, gaining a few slight chuckles from the audience. "They gave me a new one in the hovercraft, though."

I lifted up my mechanical arm.

"It's not the same, but it's better than nothing," I said.

"I understand," Caesar said. "That's a lovely dress you have on."

"Oh, thank you," I said, looking down at my bright blue dress. It was simple; there was no design really. It was poofy at the bottom and straight at the top, with a bow going around the center. My short brown hair was curled and I had a blue headband in my hair as well. "Liam thought that the blue would look like a teardrop."

The crowd was silent. They all knew what I meant; a teardrop just like the tear that slid down my cheek when Brian died. The buzzer sounded, signaling that my time was up.

"Thank you for coming, Penny," Caesar said. "And congratulations."

He shook my hand and the crowd cheered. I didn't feel like I deserved their cheers, though. I felt like Brian did.


	15. Chapter 15 - The End

The President picked up the crown and walked toward it with me. He laid it on my head.

"Congratulations, Penny Alred," he said. "District 5 must be proud."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm sure they are."

He smiled an almost wicked smile and turned away. I was the victor, whether I wanted to be or not.

I smiled as best as I could and waved at the crowd in District 5. In the crowd I spotted Clair. She smiled slightly and waved at me, and I smiled back.

"Penny!" Clair exclaimed, running to me and hugging me.

"Hey, Clair," I breathed, holding on to her for life. "I promised that one of us would come back. Here I am."

"I missed you," Clair said.

"I missed you too," I said.

She smiled and pulled away from me. I hugged Mom, and then I took Clair's hand and walked into our new home in the Victor's Village.

"Wait," I said to Mom and Clair right as we were about to walk in. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Clair asked.

"I'll be back," I said, avoiding her question.

Mom looked warily at me but then nodded. I turned around and dashed back to our old house. I walked through the front door and looked around. I breathed in and headed for Brian's room. It looked normal; just like it had before we had left for the Reaping. I walked toward his bed and took something out of my pocket; a golden bracelet that read "Brian: District 5". I laid it on his pillow and slowly stepped away.

Brian was still alive in my heart. I would never forget about him. As long as I lived, he lived. Just like Dad still lived as long as he was in my heart. I put Brian right next to Dad in my heart, and I kept them there. And I would keep them there until I died and could see them again in Heaven.


End file.
